Intensive Emotions
by Razgriz89
Summary: A collection of poems concentrating on Bleach characters. Please R&R because after months of sweating over the PC, it's finally complete! Please R&R and don't kill me.
1. Rukia versus Orihime

**Rukia versus Orihime: Only One is for Ichigo**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach characters. I don't even own William Shakespeare. This is my own poem.

1Love is but a cruel thing for those heartbreakers and heartbroken.

Some die of depression while others commit suicide often.

When the night sky sparkles and there comes a halo,

Rukia versus Orihime, only one is for Ichigo.

2From the world of spirits, from the core of the world,

On the horse of the noble clan she rode.

Not a captain, nor a lieutenant, but just her, ah!

A good name for a good person: Kuchiki Rukia.

3Down to the human world we go now.

She leads a solitary life that is very low.

But with her elegance and intelligence,

No need to worry about her, Inoue Orihime, a princess.

4Two hearts collide for one goal and one goal alone.

That is to get the heart of the boy, Kurosaki Ichigo.

For what reason do they desire this boy as much as their life?

One will go home with the boy; one may go away with a knife.

5But alas, it is for Ichigo to decide on own.

Who will pay the debt? Who will be given the loan?

But selecting a girl is no walk in the park.

Dear Ichigo, regret is at the last part of the story ark.

6Worthiness is one thing people respect with honor.

For these two, Gates of Honor they enter.

Kuchiki Rukia, a girl of the noble clan.

Inoue Orihime, a princess in severe pain.

7There's no need for a foolish action of ending life itself.

Nothing shall be utterly left.

There's no use in crying unsparingly

Nothing good will come out instantly.

8For how long must these two uphold their rivalry;

Must it be 10 years, 10 decades, or 10 centuries?

Time passes like a bullet train or a bullet.

But don't let your feelings in great restrict.

9Rukia, of the noble and loyal Kuchiki clan,

Haste not your so-called opponent upon.

Such that you lose the battle for your happiness,

The real happiness can't be replaced by sadness.

10Orihime, a dear princess in severe pain,

Loss of your brother is really an event by time lain.

But never fear nor cry on your brother's body,

Your happiness is of the utmost importance, not your apathy.

11And so, the night sky vanishes; the sun rises at the east.

The halo is gone, and so as the stars at least.

Truly, when two hearts cross destinies and change the flow,

Rukia versus Orihime, only one is for Ichigo.


	2. Hinamori's Wavering Emotions

**Hinamori and Her Wavering Emotions**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Blaze through, flames of anger; contain yourself, person in those flames.

Be not confused by apathy and evil that is lame.

Passion, tremble the ground for dignity and pride.

Let this Death God feel her feelings far and wide.

2Winds from the north, hear her gushing sorrow,

Winds from the east look into her heart that is wrong.

Winds from the south; be the messenger of her wavering emotions.

Winds from the west become her shield against the devil's alienation.

3Does this Death God is worthy of wielding Tobiume?

Answer fate's question, Shinigami Hinamori!

Waver shall not your emotions, Death God for you are not alone.

Shinigami Hitsugaya, be called out to help the nomad roam.

4Danger filled her heart, the source of her wavering.

Go forth, waters of purity. Purify the threat through gushing.

But alas, the waters didn't succeed in their mission.

Falter not, Death God. There is still hope for your pride and passion.

5Why, shining happiness, have you forsaken this innocent soul?

Return to her, for you are the solution to her painful howl.

Sorrow, revenge, vengeance, apathy, anarchy, chaos, evil, and anger,

Never shall you haunt her emotions ever again and forever.

6Shinigami Hinamori, your day of shackles are finally over!

Go now and show your kindness and happiness to the world!

Look upon the future that awaits you on the door.

Never shall the evil get the likes of you forever.


	3. Ishida versus Ichigo

**Ishida versus Ichigo: Only One is for Orihime**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **It doesn't differ from the title but the contents are completely different.

1Does love confuses us because of fate?

Does love seal us very tight in a crate?

Questions arouse, time moves andante.

Ishida versus Ichigo: only one is for Orihime.

Must history repeat itself?

For these two souls are on a battle by rivalry left.

2Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami of sudden fate,

Ishida Uryuu, Quincy of the race of the late,

Hear thy own words, listen thy own heart,

Are you worthy of her ingenuous start?

Destiny, mark this the start of a war,

A war that will never go as far as a star.

3What does Ichigo have that Ishida doesn't?

Haste, nearing is Orihime's advent.

What does Ishida have that Ichigo doesn't?

Haste, destiny's decision is imminent.

Oh how will this war go on, princess?

Act with hurrying time but feel its fineness.

4Break away, evils of the world,

Devils and Hollows that danger the princess' stronghold.

Dash through the smoke with Zangetsu,

Jump over the obstruction, Ishida Uryuu.

Evils threat thee and thy princess.

Otherwise, you shall never feel her caress.

5Ichigo, the nerves of a hard-surrendering warrior,

Ishida, the eyes of a pouncing predator,

How shall Orihime choose between her suitors?

One of a warrior's soul and one of a fearsome predator.

Destiny, help her choose.

Choose recklessly and forever they all shall lose.

7And so ends the great selection.

Does the vindicator uphold no objection?

Then, she chooses no one.

A great shock, but she has a reason done.

For it is too hard for her to choose,

Between two men who won't lose.

8Suitors of the princess, respect her opinion.

Treat it not like a rotten onion.

Ichigo of the Death God face,

Ishida of the late race,

Your paths shall cross again andante.

Ishida versus Ichigo, only one is for Orihime.


	4. A Place Where Rukia can Return

**A Place Where Rukia can Return**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Thousands of homes, billions of people,

Hundreds of streets of blocks, but alas they seem ample

Urban areas to the north, south, east, and west,

Alas, they don't seem to be the best.

2Ran away from Ichigo, Rukia wandered.

Tears fell down her face, her humiliation was covered.

She must find a place to be her new home.

Otherwise, nothing could be crueler than the death zone.

3She returned to where she began,

Soul Society was the place, for humans it was banned.

Upon arrival, encountered Byakuya she did.

Armed with a well-forged blade and a serious bid.

4"Rukia…" He gazed and said.

Into the 6th Squad HQ she was led.

There, they talked a lot about everything.

But alas, time passed like lightning.

5"I'm sorry, Rukia, but you can't stay.

Rather than being caught again, be led astray.

I know you don't want it.

But my candle will keep you forever lit.

6"Some of us are still after you.

Hide in the bushes and keep yourself low.

From there, go to the portal.

It will take you back to the start of the spiral."

7Disappointed, she left, in hiding, the human-banned place.

Disappeared, she did without a trace.

Her search for a good home continued.

Will her mistake itself undo?

8She suddenly bumped into someone.

Both fell down like stacked buns.

Both looked at each other within the line.

Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime looked eye to eye.

9To her house Rukia pursued.

To her room Rukia entered.

From there, they talked and talked.

Just like ordinary townsfolk.

10"I'm sorry Kuchiki-san, you can't stay.

I'm going to Tatsuki-chan's house; it's my day.

Please understand this as much as I do.

I wish for you not to be doomed.

11"But remember my words, Kuchiki-san,

The boomerang always returns to its thrower Dan.

I'm sure Kurosaki-kun feels the same way.

Don't be led by the wrong path astray."

12Both went out and parted ways,

Rukia to the east and Orihime to the west.

Nothing to go to and nothing to live in this day,

How will she deal with her problems at least?

13Around the suburbs she wandered.

Facing rejection of what she thought was dread.

And unexpectedly out of nowhere, Ichigo appeared,

With a serious bid but a concerned heart he carried.

14"Rukia…I'm sorry" He apologized.

"I regret everything from start to end.

I'll never do it again, this I will promise.

Otherwise, I would slash myself a wound as wide as a crevice."

15Both of them returned to Ichigo's house.

With new splashes of hope that arouse.

When she is lost and caught in the sorrowful storm

There is always a place where Rukia can return.


	5. Ishida My Ishida

**Ishida, My Ishida**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **This is a poem composed by me but in the Bleach world, it was composed by Orihime and Tatsuki for her English class. The requirements: 4 stanzas and a pair project. The subject: describe a friend. Their grade: average.

1Strike, arrows of illuminating light!

Dash through the heart of the blight,

Oh Ishida, my Ishida, where do your feelings go?

Am I to stay high or to drop low?

2I do not wish for you to misunderstand this.

It's not poetry of love and uncontrollable bliss.

What is this feeling that makes you a man?

Is it the passion of fighting or the loss of your clan?

3I see you fight many battles many times,

Sometimes, you just drink extracts of lemons and limes.

The thing that makes you courageous is the bow,

Your rage and fury in battle assimilates in the arrow.

4I'm describing it to you as a friend.

For I still feel attached to another indeed.

But don't be sad, Ishida, my Ishida of courageous blade.

Pray for us always and the safety of mankind from fade.


	6. Clash of Two Blades

**Clash of Two Blades: Zangetsu and Zabimaru**

_**-**A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Senbonzakura, Wabisuke, Houzukimaru, Tobiume,

Nejibana, Benihime, Ashisogi Jizou, Gegetsuburi,

Soul Slayers of different scales of power,

Assemble and watch the clash of two blades: Zangetsu and Zabimaru.

2Zangetsu, the dreaded Cutting Moon,

It's not to be handled by an ordinary goon.

Zabimaru, the almighty Snaketail.

It's not worthy of some who unsparingly wail.

3Release all of your power now!

To see who is high and who is low.

Zangetsu, small but terrible bankai it has.

Zabimaru, your bones on your enemies shall splash.

4Kurosaki Ichigo, wielder of the great Zangetsu,

Abarai Renji, owner of the dreadful Zabimaru,

Cross your steel blades with each other.

Don't let your guard down because of a bother.

5Strike, bankai! Show your true form.

Shudder shall the heavens with its powerful storm.

Tensa Zangetsu, Heaven's Chain Cutting Moon, your victory is near.

Hihiou Zabimaru, Baboon King Snaketail, your defeat is still far.

6It's a clash of the titans in the heavens above.

Cut the trees, shudder the ground, clear away the doves.

Every clash is worth a thousand points of honor and dignity

Your skill and determination will be remembered in infinity.

7Both are of equal skill and might.

Those who are weak, get out of their sight!

This is a battle of those worthy of unimaginable strength.

There will be no returning of swords in the sheath.

8The great battle has come to an end at last.

Who will go home the worst? Who will be the best?

It's now for all to decide who's superior.

Cutting Moon Zangetsu or Snaketail Zabimaru?


	7. A Forecast of the Future

**A Forecast of the Future**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **This is a forecast of Bleach characters after their high school and college education. Just think of the wonders that the future could bring!

1Past, you have already done your duty well.

Present, so have you, you may now dwell.

It's time now for the future to unfold.

Careers of the best of friends, now told.

2Kurosaki Ichigo, the ultimate Death God,

No more shall you experience grave doubt.

Lead the 14th Squad, ryoka squad with your strength.

Give your enemies a taste of your taunting threat.

3Ishida Uryuu, the last of the Hollow-killing race,

Untie your well-knotted and well-bonded shoelace.

You are now a successful politician of the country.

Lead your country and your people to attainable bounty.

4Worry not, old friend, for you are not alone,

You shall not rot like food, or shall be petrified like stone.

Siding with you is the new prime minister.

Inoue Orihime, to the world of peace and salvation you shall enter.

5Sado Yasutora, a mysterious but Herculean man,

With your fists, any lawbreakers you shall ban.

Defend the people's rights as the head of police.

Use your willpower to protect and not to create an abyss.

6Kuchiki Rukia, a fine example of seriousness and skill,

Never shall you doubt your captain's capability as high as a hill.

Be willing to assist him, 14th Squad Lieutenant!

Don't let the running flow of time be stagnant.

7But alas, these are just predictions and forecasts.

Dreams like this may or may never last.

But no matter what or how high the odds are,

There's no turning back now since you have come this far.


	8. Unforgivable Destiny

**Unforgivable Destiny**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **A.K.A: The Aftermath of the Death of Orihime's Brother. This one describes how she felt that night.

1Does it not hurt to see death in an unfitting time,

A time of deep sorrow and agony was traced on the line.

The sirens of red and blue lit up the scene.

An event that made her, to death, scream.

2On the ambulance the man was taken in.

It was no ordinary nightmarish dream.

It was hell according to the man's sibling.

It was a nightmarish dream like a bee's sting.

3The name of the man is unknown even at center.

But to Orihime, she calls her "brother".

Even if she and her brother had arguments,

Their bond as siblings is not of rotting contempt.

4The dear princess, now cry over her brother.

Why destiny must be commanded to bother,

To wreck what they have shared over the years?

Is it a plan like sour milk or a plan like milk properly stirred?

5Sorrow, agony, and sadness her heart was covered with.

The taste of the white candy has faded away; the mint.

Tears rolled down like an avalanche in her face.

She doesn't want her brother to leave her, without a single trace.

6Must her sufferings go on like this?

Must she endure the catastrophe fists?

It was like she was worthless anymore.

To live now alone in an apartment as big as a small store.

7But she stood up for herself and renewed her courage.

She was now ready to take her new life on stage.

A new stage, a new life is waiting,

For those who don't want the same happening.


	9. Hill of the Moonlight

**Hill of the Moonlight**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Again composed by me but in the Bleach world, it was composed by Yuzu to pass the time.

1The moon shines as bright as a lamppost nearby.

Everything's quiet over the moon's domain

The night sky is as dark as an unlit room.

On this night, the Hill of the Moonlight still retains.

2I crept away from my bed on a starry night.

I looked beyond the window and saw the moon.

My grasp of my doll got very tight.

As I looked at the moon without any form of hesitation.

3Below the big round moon, I saw it.

The hill I was talking about, I'm really sure.

I sneaked outside quietly from the house without a hint.

The grassy and steep hill in his place made me lure.

4When I've reached the said hill,

I dropped my doll and stood still.

It was full of grass and was tall.

If I climb this thing, I may fall.

5Nevertheless, I went for it and climbed the tall hill.

I couldn't believe that the hill was real.

Everybody in the house wouldn't believe me.

But they should once the hill by them was seen.

6But then, danger struck, I slipped down my foot.

I can't go on, my hands are getting numb.

Then at the last second, the owls hoot.

I let go of my hand and fell in the concrete dump.

7Suddenly, I woke up from my bed like it was a nightmare.

I should've believed my family, the hill was only a bluff.

I looked dumb after proving its existence that turned out to be unreal.

Nevertheless, I forgot the entire issue and laughed.


	10. The 13 Court Guardian Squad Captains

**The Thirteen Court Guardian Squad Captains**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Guess how many stanzas are here.

1No age could stop him from being strong.

His old and retirement age makes him live long.

Wields the Ryujin Jakka, does he.

1st Squad Captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni.

2A good friend of Shihouin Yoruichi,

When betrayed, she tends to get all nasty.

Suzumebachi is the Soul Slayer she's wielding along.

2nd Squad Captain, Sui Fong.

3Grins always make him calm yet powerful.

Always makes his victims act like a fool.

He uses Shinsou as his mark of his sting.

3rd Squad Captain, Ichimaru Gin.

4Not much of a battle-type, is she.

But her healing abilities are good enough for a good deed.

Minazuki, heal the wounded in the highest halo.

4th Squad Captain, Unohana Retsu.

5Good-looking and nice he is.

Yet, his power is incomparable to a Hollow list.

Lure your prey in complete hypnosis, Kyouka Suigetsu.

5th Squad Captain, Aizen Sosuke.

6He came from the noble clan of the Kuchiki.

Calm on the outside, yet knows how to deal with any monstrosity.

Let your blossoms fly in the air, Senbonzakura

6th Squad Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya.

7Of all the captains known and met,

This captain wears a wooden helmet.

Smash the heavens with your power, Tengen.

7th Squad Captain, Komamura Sajin.

8Creatively-dressed with flowers on his robe,

Anyone might think that he's a certified dope.

Call forth one of the two twin blades, Katen Kyoukotsu.

8th Squad Captain, Kyouraku Shunsui.

9He can be easily recognized by anyone.

By his cover in his eyes born with blindness

Create your own domain, Suzumushi.

9th Squad Captain, Tousen Kaname.

10The smallest captain of them all,

White spiky hair, yet, his strength is always full.

Freeze those who stand in your way, Hyourinmaru.

10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

11He is known by everyone, a man of immortality.

He loves seeing blood and seeks a worthy opponent for a living.

His Soul Slayer doesn't have a name, sadly.

11th Squad Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi.

12What is behind his well-crafted mask?

Is it of a human personality or a secretive cask?

Ashisogi Jizou, paralyze your prey.

12th Squad Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

13A good-looking captain with long white hair,

Trouble, he's always ill, rests on his lair.

Sougyo no Kotowari, the second twin blade, let it reason.

13th Squad Captain, Ukitake Juushiro.


	11. Ichigo's Anarchy

**Ichigo's Anarchy**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **This is just a nightmare I dreamed yesterday. It won't really happen…I hope.

1Chaos and disorder rain down on soft ground.

In the soils of destiny they were bound.

Kurosaki Ichigo, a proud and strong Death God of the rim,

Alas, his half Hollow has taken over him.

2His eyes rage of chaos and evil.

Inside his body is a bloody devil.

Slain his own family did he with his blade.

Evil has only started its own escapade.

3His heart once full of passion, strength, and a protecting will.

It was now nothing more than a veil with overwhelming shrill.

Zangetsu, stained in red dye of its victims.

How he wished this was only a dream.

4To the outskirts he went and killed Ishida.

To Soul Society he jumped and massacred Rukia.

To an apartment he raided and murdered Orihime.

To the warehouse he trespassed and assassinated Chad.

5Chaos and disorder continue to rain down.

The ground wasn't the human's own.

His tyrannical laugh and his bloody blade,

Ate more victims in and outside the palisade.

6This is what would happen.

If ever anarchy would rule so sudden.

Ichigo, don't lose to the dark side.

Don't run away, don't also hide.


	12. Orihime's Dark Side

**Orihime's Dark Side**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad- _

**Note: **Again, another freakish nightmare but this was WAY nastier than Ichigo's Anarchy. It's more like a chant than a poem. In other words, this was the chant of her dark side, taking complete control of her and dooming the world as we speak! AAAHHHHH!

1Be the bringer of darkness, vengeance!

Be the transporter of destruction, reprisal!

Be the medium of darkness, chaos!

Create your wrath on this wretched world!

Show then fear, show them horror!

Show them no mercy, show them unconditional murder!

Let blood be spilled on the ground!

Release the doom bloodhounds!

Destroy the light of hope and let darkness rule!

Free the meteors of space and time!

Rain your fury upon the ones you wish to destroy!

Kill anything that stands in your way!

Reign terror upon the humans' hearts!

Let no such filth as love and hope grow within them!

Be my strength, Cutting Shield!

Be my shield, Tri-Link Shield!

Be my life, Return Shield!

All of you are in the control of the darkness!

We shall rule this pathetic excuse for a world!

No obstruction shall stand in our way!

Victory is at hand! Darkness shall govern over this tainted dimension!

**Author's Note: **Please, God, don't let this happen to her! I promise to be good…


	13. Prism

**Prism**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Stanza 1- Ichigo; Stanza 2- Rukia; Stanza 3- Orihime; Stanza 4- Ishida; Stanza 5- all

1The light spreads even more on a glass prism.

The light shall be the streak of hope and optimism.

The prism shall be the spreader of that light.

Destiny, heed our words, our life will go on with might.

2The cover of darkness in our hearts shall perish.

With this prism, we free the dove on the leash.

Let the elements of evil hit us with everything.

Let them bite, crunch, slash, smash, and sting.

3The ray spread by the prism, spread even further.

Cleanse the impurities of this world in murder.

Our hearts beat as one. Our soul burns as one.

We'll wait for love and hope at the rising of the sun.

4By the pride of the light and hope, I ask of you.

Guide our world in the utopia we seek in fortune.

Take this prism with light to call forth peace.

May we experience total serenity at least?

5All of our hearts beat, all of our souls burn.

Let this spreading hope makes us learn,

Make us grow in love and the light.

Destiny, heed our words, our life will go on with might.


	14. A Tribute to Shiba Kaien

**A Tribute to Shiba Kaien**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Why does fate wants this young shinigami's life?

Does fate find entertainment in stabbing Rukia with a knife?

She killed the one she just knew with a sword.

His body may be lost but his pride lives on his horde.

2He wields Nejibana but never got the picture right.

Destroyed and left with his bare hands to fight.

Possessed by something he and his horde really despise

A trap! He's trapped and bamboozled like mice.

3And she says "Thank you".

For all the things she has learned so.

For being with her all the time,

A tribute she offered; her happiness in another clime.

4And she says "Thank you".

For all the times she felt sad and low.

He cheered her up with his cool mood.

A tribute she offered, his feelings by her understood.

5And she says "Farewell"

For all the guidance that was given to her well.

Let it be this the marking of a new hero.

According to Rukia, it shall be so.


	15. Winning Streak

**Winning Streak**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **This is also a tribute to the group's countless victories although some defeats were taken into consideration.

1Victory is something not bought at any store.

It is also not some tool to get rid of boredom.

It is neither a prize nor a thing for anyone.

It is just a thing for the deserving one.

2Countless battles, high odds

Nevertheless, he won over the spuds.

Just his sword and his skills on wielding

All that was needed for victory building

3Defeat must be faced to achieve victory.

An idea most likely to be unlikely

A fallen warrior off his steps must stand up once more.

To face his fears and protect the one he adores.

4A bow and arrow of great magical power,

A reason not for it to ridiculously ponder

He strikes at the hearts of his enemies.

He builds fear into their hearts and affects his adversaries.

5Flowers calm the mind of the warrior.

It gives strength and hope to those lost before.

Victory cannot be achieved without strength and hope.

Mess up, and you'll end up being nothing but a dope.

6It is such a pity to see facing defeat.

Does it hurt giving away victory to people in contempt?


	16. Any Day is a Bad Day

**Any Day is a Bad Day**

_-A one shot Ichigo - Orihime centric poem-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **If you're a Filipino reading this, try reading it while listening to "Narda" by Kamikazee.

1Bad luck is just a term of our own perception.

Good luck is also of the same conception.

Both of them are just guides to what may happen.

But what has Ichigo and Orihime gotten?

23-1 is the classroom of our little story.

It's also a start of their little life folly.

Kurosaki Ichigo, a boy of 15, and a grade of low.

He has still some more rice to eat and soil to sow.

3The reason behind his fights, I can't ponder.

Up, down, left, right, all over, or down under

Why was he always beat up and bruised?

Hundred fights, a stack of oomph, but zero truce

4Opposite him is the non-aggressive type person.

She was way different from depressing boredom.

She always gives out happiness. Andale!

Solitary-life girl but with an open heart, Inoue Orihime

5But even the greatest persons of the century,

They have some bad experiences full of awry.

Her brother passed away for a gruel reason.

Why fate did choose that particular season?

6Not only that. She lives alone.

Lives in an apartment she does, not with a bone.

Loneliness always fills her heart when she's only one.

Still, her life long duty is not yet done.

7Any day can be a bad day,

None exists in my vocabulary.

Any day can be a good day,

None exists in my vocabulary.

8There is only good stuff that happens to random times.

There is only bad stuff that happens to random times.

Any day is a balanced day full of good and bad stuff.

Rest assured, you'll understand someday and someday it will go puff.


	17. Rukia Bumps on the Wall

**Rukia Bumps on the Wall**

_-A one shot Rukia centric poem-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Don't try any of the following actions at home. Rukia has a strong skull and was trained for this.

1Ouch! Ouch! She bumps on the stone wall.

Ouch! Ouch! She bumps on the wooden fence.

Everywhere she goes, her guys go dull.

Everything she speaks, she can't finish the sentence.

2Walls were built for sturdy protection.

It's not to function as a bump station.

But accidents happen unexpectedly out of nowhere.

Rukia, stop your goofball actions and stay there.

3Ichigo's house wall, she bumps on.

Chad's big body, she collides head on.

Collision with Orihime, both of them stumble.

Collision with Ishida, she began to mumble.

4"Damn, I'm getting bumps all over!" She exclaimed.

All the accidents that happened today, she disclaimed.

"You need some glasses." Ichigo suggested.

Aye, glasses to help her see, alas she disagreed.

5"I'm not a fool to try those dork gizmo on.

I'm not getting some glasses even if I turn into stone."

Rukia turned her back on the boy.

Glasses on her would make her look like a coy.

6"Kuchiki-san, we're not forcing you." Orihime said.

We're not doing this to let your heart bleed.

We're just concerned like good friends.

It's up to you where your decisions will bend."

7Rukia disagreed to the glasses still.

But now, she's careful and with skill.

Never shall she bump on a palisade.

Ouch! Ouch! There she goes again on stray.


	18. The Worth of a Blade

**The Worth of a Blade**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1A blade is something made with hard work and precision.

Its sole purpose is to protect people and not mass assassination.

A blade stained in blood can mean two different vibes.

Kill those who threaten lives or kill for threatening lives

2A blade is a weapon for defense, not a tool for murder.

Its pureness shouldn't be wasted on the life of the other.

Its sheath is for containing the blood from the light of the sun.

The sword is a wielder's fate, not to be used for killing just for fun.

3The sword is a wielder's life and destiny shared equally.

It is not to be wasted on something unworthy unsparingly.

From its handle to its tip, not an evil presence should be seen,

In a sword forged in the blacksmith, something not to be thrown in the bin.

4A blade is forged under the hands of the blacksmith.

A blade is a blacksmith's sweat and skill so as the sheath.

From pure iron, to the furnace, to the sledgehammer, and to its scabbard,

Let it grow not on the light of evil but on the standard.

5The swords crossing blade-by-blade, tip-by-tip, and sheath-by-sheath,

One blade goes home the victor, while the other one splashes in defeat.

Nevertheless, a sword's soul must be kept pure and sacred.

Any form of evil tamper with this and it will be desecrated.


	19. Wedding Ring

**Wedding Ring**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1It was a beautiful day and got more beautiful.

The birds chirped, the winds blew, and people were a handful.

Nothing could be better than a wedding ring.

It makes nature and its surroundings sing.

2Many years have passed, many obstacles have been cleared.

But there's nothing much of an obstacle than marriage declared.

A wedding ring symbolizes bond of couples.

Ichigo and Orihime, Ishida and Rukia are the doubles.

3The sun shone bright on the horizon; it was time.

It was the time to make the ultimate decision of their lives.

The diamond ring will determine their solemnity to each other.

Hopefully, destiny won't be a bother.

4It was then; they made their promise to their love.

Sound the trumpets, release the doves!

The wedding ring has been worn by them.

Introducing, the tree grew another stem.

5Alas, the journey of life doesn't end there.

Now they must build a strong-bonded happy family somewhere.

There's nothing more wonderful than a family.

The marks of adventures shall never fall into antiquity.


	20. Orihime and the F14

**Orihime and the F14**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **If you must ask, it's self-explanatory. Thank you "Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War" for this inspiration.

1Fly to the skies and spread your wings,

Open the clouds and go forth your dreams.

For this time, the ballad is now different.

For it's the sky now, this little poem's intent.

2Five years have passed, Hollows are long forgotten

Three bogeys inbound! The radar readings have gotten

"Should we launch a squad?" A person asked the commander.

"No, our ace will do fine." The commander answered.

3"Our ace…you mean…her?"

"Yes, soldier, to battle she must now enter."

The sirens sounded, the airfield busies

An F14 is lined up on the runway, removed of its fins.

4A young girl enters the plane in a flight suit.

A girl of orange hair, youthful face, and determination from head to foot

Wears her helmet and enters the cockpit,

The plane's engines ignited and suddenly lit.

5into the runway she went prepared to defend her country.

Let this defense the fate of the nation's bounty.

With her reply to the tower, she will pull the enemies' string.

"Second Lieutenant Inoue Orihime, launching"

6The F14 takes off from the long runway.

Her enemies aren't welcome for a long stay.

Into the skies she flew and fought the bandit fighters.

Missiles miss, guns scatter, but it takes only one striker.

7Now, she fires a missile under the plane.

"One bogey down" The flight control replied.

Guns rattle and ricochet across the sky.

"Two bogeys down" The flight control again replied.

8She heads back for home, awaiting her is a celebrating welcome.

Her friendly pilots and men, she was welcomed from some.

It was truly a performance which deserved an ace.

But not determined by today's fight but her personality pace.

9And so here ends the different poem.

A girl had successfully defended her home.

From an ordinary high school girl, into a first-class fighter she became.

Long live shall they remember the full name "Second Lieutenant Inoue Orihime"


	21. Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Hitsugaya Toushiro **

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **This is a tribute to Hitsugaya Toushiro and his Hyourinmaru. He's not yet dead but he's the coolest-looking captain even if he was the second youngest next to Yachiru.

1Ice, ice, and more ice everywhere in the battlefield

Blue crystals freeze the enemy rock solid.

A cold aura hovers beyond the icy battlefield.

A shiver of fear its adversaries would yield.

2A boy of white hair and robe and a sword,

Swing it and show your enemies its hidden power

No monster is too big, nor a sky-high tower.

The ice wrath of Hyourinmaru will shower.

310th Squad is where he is assigned to.

With his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku

Enemies of the free world, beware.

Your life on Earth will end, he swears.

4Many think he's too young for this job.

He says: "Take back all that you said, bob."

Outside, he's a small kid

Inside, he has many done deeds.

5When the going gets tough, the tough get going.

Into battle he enters, with enemies continually uprising.

Whenever there's a need for maximum power.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, a captain of premium strength shower.


	22. The Prophecy of Aizen

**The Prophecy of Aizen**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Darkness shall rule the pathetic human lands.

So be it that they'd be buried under the sands.

I will stand up in heaven and destroy the world beneath.

And I will create my world under my two feet.

2Flames of hell shall ravage every life on this place.

Never shall I see a person's pathetic face.

Chaos and destruction, rain down on this land.

Destroy everything around you, even the last stand.

3I will have absolute power and control over them.

Like a tree's body, from root to stem.

Anyone defying my ordeal shall be dealt with.

Anyone stronger than me shall face death.

4My children of darkness roam around and destroy.

So in this world our empire can employ.

Leave no one standing, leave no one alive.

Let this be ravaged human land, our own hive.

5He who allies with me shall gain immortal power.

He who helps me shall gain more showers.

As long as they understand, I am their master and their god.

No one has the will to defy me even the mud.

6As long as darkness rule, it will never cease to exist.

My children of darkness, creatures and beats

Pathetic humans shall lose their dominance in this world.

And a new world under my feet I shall unfold.


	23. Arigato, Minna

**Arigato, Minna**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Correct me if I'm wrong but I think the title stands for "thank you, everybody". Dedication is to the Shun Shun Rikka, the protectors of the princess who is speaking as of now.

1Hinagiku, the old man yet of young skill

Baigon, the big guy who always stands still

Lily, the little girl who could make a big difference

I thank you all.

2Shun'ou, whom I learned my own powers

Ayame, whom I loved as much as the others

I'm gratefully glad that I met you before I fell.

I thank you all.

3Tsubaki, the hard-headed man with a protective heart

You have given me quite a good start.

I'm gratefully glad that I met you before I fell.

I thank you all.

4All of you, who protected me,

All of you who cared for me,

I'm going to say this once and not repeat myself.

_Arigato, minna._


	24. The Greatest Moments of Chizuru's Life

**The Greatest Moments of Chizuru's Life**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **I doubt it that she had a great moment than being grappled by Tatsuki.

1It has always been a beautiful day for this simple girl.

It makes joyous people joyful rather than feeling to hurl.

This was going to be another day, September 1.

She always hoped that this would be a lot more fun.

2She remembers the times spending with her friends.

Her hyperactivity always makes them in the trends.

Although sometimes, too much of this could lead to disaster

Not everything around the world she must muster.

3She records those moments in her mind.

And what beauty and majesty she will find.

Everywhere there's a scoop, she's always there.

It's better than being at the middle of nowhere.

4Another one was having lunch with all of them.

Atop the tree's root but under its stem

Nothing could ever surpass a good memory than this.

Having fun under the shade of the tree was always like this.

5She wondered how she could have these moments again.

Not to mention physical injuries which caused a lot of pain?

It will always be a life to remember as a student.

In her heart, she will always be prudent.


	25. Rukia and Addiction over Rabbits

**Rukia and Addiction over Rabbits**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Eat some carrots while you're at it.

1Hop, hop, hop, hop…

Wait a minute, come to a stop.

Somebody's looking at a fluffy rabbit.

With its cute little tail, cuter than a hobbit.

2Rabbits were always a part of Rukia's life.

Without it, she would do suicide with a knife.

Every time there's a rabbit, she's delighted.

Every time there's none, she's frustrated.

3Into the department store she went.

To buy a rabbit plushy and not a big old tent

In exchange for money is the plushy.

Say, this poem's getting all mushy.

4Into Urahara shop she went next

She saw a poster which was full of text.

"Get your rabbit candy while supplies last."

Without hesitation, she ran inside very fast.

5Upon coming out of the store, she was never this happy.

To see candies shaped like rabbits, it was a dream so floppy.

She took one piece and swallowed it lightly.

Then replied: "It tastes like strawberry."

6Her frenzy on rabbits continues in Karakura.

Not that she likes tempura.

And so ends this mushy poem of mine.

Think of what she'll buy this time.


	26. Heavy Loss

**Heavy Loss**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1It was nighttime in Soul Society, and a time of strong fights.

Mayuri versus Ishida, the battle was dead-on tight.

Then, Ishida did what he shouldn't have done.

He removed his power glove, and then a bright line shone.

2He defeated Mayuri hands down with a strong sense of power.

In return, he lost his Quincy strength, he felt so sober.

What was it that made this young man's power fade away?

Is it to avenge his grandfather or to defeat his adversary?

3This was no laughing matter, Ishida had lost his powers.

Now he can't even climb a Hollow-infested tower.

It was a big loss for him and he regretted doing that thing he did.

But it was the only way rather than becoming Ashiogi Jizou feed.

4Everybody in his group felt sad about hearing this.

The most shocked was he; fell into the abyss.

Disobedience was one thing most dangerous to a Quincy.

Now he lost his powers and his group intimacy.

5It was then that he felt so helpless and worthless.

"Ishida-kun, don't say those things." Orihime replied doubtless.

The girl is right; no one's helpless but somebody who lost his pride.

Also, a person is helpless when he does nothing but run and hide.


	27. Broken Morale

**Broken Morale**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Zangetsu was a huge cutting blade.

Zangetsu; from its wielder never fades.

Zangetsu slashes enemies into the forgotten.

For the love of God, Zangetsu is broken!

2Ichigo fell down to his knees and cried.

Over his broken blade; into the ground its pieces laid.

Zangetsu was shattered; worse it was irreparable.

His Death God strength had been disabled.

3What a waste, all that training went down the drain.

Nobody knows if his sword could be retained.

The times they shared strength together were now but a memory.

Now here comes what everyone feared; the conspiracy.

4Ichigo cried over Zangetsu like hell.

It's unfitting to say: "All's well that ends well."

Never in his life had he lost a weapon of choice.

If he could only hear its soul's voice

5He lost his will to protect the town.

Until his sword can be fixed, he would be down.

What he has now is just broken morale.

It was his greatest darkest hour.


	28. Haunting of the Past

**Haunting of the Past**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Featuring: **one of Orihime's relatives: Inoue Kazumi, 16 years old from Niigata.

**Disclaimer: **I own Kazumi and not Orihime. That's all there is to it.

1Her brother passed away in an accident.

It was an unforgettable and regrettable incident.

Nobody ever wanted that to happen.

But this time, it was long forgotten.

2Into the girl's doorstep stood a girl of sixteen.

Then she realized it was her cousin.

She let her enter her house and the two relatives came together.

At last, after years of solitary confinement for like forever

3They talked a lot like blood relatives long lost.

Her loneliness shall not boast.

The two slept in bed together like siblings.

Suddenly, Orihime felt a sense of tingling.

4The next day, they walked out and traveled around the town.

Doesn't matter where they end up, either up or down

The day was almost perfect and was worth remembering.

But then, the past has arrived for the haunting.

5Crossing the street they went.

Suddenly, the red light said stop.

Orihime was at the middle of the road and can't avoid.

Incoming trucks that would seal her life void.

6But then, a heroic action occurred.

Kazumi rushed in and pushed her away before death concurred.

Instead of the orange-haired girl's life taken away

Kazumi's soul wasn't anymore here to stay.

7It was the same car accident like her brother.

But not the pushing part, it was a bother.

Another member of the family has fallen.

Her happiness has drastically lessened.

8Why was it that solitary life was not prevented?

Why did destiny have to do this unexpected?

It was a moment of reunion between relatives.

Fate had to wreck it with a touch of initiative.


	29. Renji's Folly

**Renji's Folly**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1It was a sunny day at Soul Society.

The trees rustled and the birds chirped happily.

Atop the Soukyoku hill stood two Death Gods.

Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya, behind a big rod

2The winds blew and the two stared for the last time.

Renji said: "Taicho, I want to beat you for only a dime."

Not knowing what mistake he had made, he called out Zabimaru.

Byakuya fought back with Senbonzakura; the two were now in the halo.

3It was like clashing of the strongest, survival of the fittest.

The weak would die; the strong would stand out as the best.

Both were equally skilled and determined.

But at the end, Renji defeated Byakuya, not injured nor wounded.

4His captain had no energy to fight back; he was finished.

A lot of wounds he acquired and mostly: his sword was crippled.

At last, Renji's dream of defeating somebody stronger came true.

But then, his foolishness made him feel blue.

5Renji realized that he was fighting for power.

He didn't want anything; even a position as high as a tower.

Now his folly had made him regret this battle.

He wouldn't even able to play his rattle.


	30. Protectiveness

**Protectiveness **

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1This is a short poem of a protective mother.

A loving and caring mother who protected her son with tender

If it wasn't for her, there would be no Kurosaki Ichigo.

Enter the realm of the soul's halo.

2She loved and cared for her son rather than anyone.

In the rain or in the shine, she was all that.

But then, disaster struck at the time of one.

She was lying dead on the ground, flat.

3Danger, it's the Grand Fisher, a strong Hollow!

Bodies and souls he can even swallow.

The girl that Ichigo tried to rescue years ago

Was nothing more than a trick very old

4Ichigo has vanquished the dreaded monster.

He too had avenged his loving mother.

Never shall this nightmare haunt him.

And affect his protectiveness and self-esteem.


	31. Nighttime Serenade

**Nighttime Serenade**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **May contain stupidity. Those who don't like killers might as well read this.

1It is the middle of the night with the moon shining bright.

Anywhere on the town, the moon was a beautiful sight.

It was a time of complete silence as the people went to their beds.

But for a boy, nine-o-clock wasn't a good time for bed yet.

2Ichigo was the man of this simple poem.

Chad was the man with a guitar for the form.

It was the middle of the night and they had one aim.

It was a nighttime serenade; one with a dash of stain.

3Into the apartment they went on a dark starry sky.

"Look, all lights are off. She's asleep." Ichigo replied.

But he wasn't to stop there just yet like bums.

Chad started to play the guitar first with plucks and next strums.

4He sang a simple song; a serenade he practiced hard to know.

An old love song; from his dad's time of wow

It was the only song fitting for his love on the row.

Suddenly, the girl looked out the window.

5Then, Chad slipped his hand on the strings; he lost track.

Ichigo felt stupid; he asked for another comeback.

This time, it was free of errors and mistakes.

For a change, they should eat to relax, a cake.

6"Kurosaki-kun…Sado-kun…a serenade…?" The girl replied andante.

Yes, the girl of this night's serenade was Inoue Orihime.

Nevertheless, she watched Ichigo sing the old but lovely song.

Hopefully, the genie won't declare like karaoke, a gong.

7Then, Ichigo was out of tune; oh no, another error!

His voice went up and down; what a lousy singer.

The music stopped, he was given a minute to catch his breath.

The girl giggled at them, and had fun at least.

8The serenade continued, and assured no more mistakes.

He realized that one more error and it was give or take.

He was really careful with his singing and vocals.

The girl smiled and giggled lightly; she was enjoying the simple decals.

9And at last, the serenade ended with a bow.

The girl clapped his hands in amazement. How?

The singing wasn't important to her but the perseverance.

The boy, hardships and obstacles, he was able to endure.

10And so ends a night of romance and serenade.

When will it crumble; separating them is a palisade?

Hopefully next time, romance will come in a likely time.

And also, a time when everything will be fine.


	32. Hydrangeas and Roses

**Hydrangeas and Roses**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Ishida went in a flower shop within the town proper.

He saw a beautiful arrangement of flowers with a bunch of roses as its topper.

On bottom was full of hydrangeas, red and blue alike.

He looked at the price; it was worth a wallet wipe.

2Nevertheless, he bought the beautiful bouquet.

It was full of hydrangeas and roses; just like players in croquet.

He had one thing in his mind that bothered him.

To whom were the flowers for? He almost lost his self-esteem.

3Suddenly, a thought hit him hard in the head.

"I know! I'll give it to Rukia." Ishida said.

Another thought made him lose again his confidence.

How will these flowers reach her in advance?

4He then saw Rukia outside Ichigo's room window.

She was looking at the view, from where she stood, below.

He threw the bouquet to the window where Rukia was.

But alas, the throw didn't even last.

5He quickly ran away with his bouquet of flowers pretty tight.

Rukia looked to her right, no one was on sight.

It was the stupidest plan he ever thought of.

But there were other ways of delivering; like stuff.

6He disguised as a mailman with a mustache.

He placed the bouquet in his leather stash.

He knocked on the door, hoping that Rukia would come out.

But alas again, Isshin was in front of him by about a foot.

7"Um…can I help you?" Isshin asked.

"Um…no, I was looking for Kuchiki Rukia." Ishida replied.

"She lives downtown."

"Thank you for your time."

8He lost all hope after only two attempts.

But then, he was given another chance not to have contempt.

Rukia stood in front of Ishida, curious?"

"Are those flowers for me?" She asked like it wasn't obvious.

9Ishida quickly gave those flowers to her.

She was delighted and astounded by from bottom to stem.

Of all the stupid ways he could ever come up with,

He only had to simply give her in an alone time.


	33. Getting Out of a Sticky Situation

**Getting Out of a Sticky Situation**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**A Book Report by Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora, translated into poetry format by the author (parts only of their report will appear here)**

**Note: **I am so warped. Please don't kill me for this; typed while listening to Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War Original Soundtrack. Just don't kill me.

1Whenever you're stuck in a situation but can't get your way out of it,

There are almost many ways to make your way out of any situation like dresses that fit.

Whenever you're in deep trouble and can't convince that you were unlikely involved,

There are a lot of methods to escape any sticky situation unharmed.

2How about when you were speeding and a cop gave you a ticket?

To others, that's quite an irritating and head-splitting racket.

Just tell the cop the cause of your speeding and swear not to over-speed again.

Don't even lie otherwise the sticky situation you're in may get even worse like pain.

3Seduction is a no-no, especially if the one trying to persuade a man was a woman.

That will only lead to even stickier situations and sometimes, can't be solved by man.

Even the stickiest of situations can get out of hand and out of our reach.

So before that happens, be honest and tell the truth before you're breached.

4Bribe is definitely, absolutely, 100, utterly, and finally, terribly evil!

You weren't born with a devilish heart; you weren't even born as a devil.

Money may be a rich man's solution to every sticky situation.

But it won't last long and they'll end up in the precinct station.

5If you broke something, apologize and pay for it.

It's your responsibility and besides, you broke it.

A responsible person doesn't make a person miserable but better.

But a person with a lying heart makes him coffee bitter.

6If you're caught between two teams fighting,

You'd better bail out of there if you don't want sticky situations to be bruising.

It's better to stay out of sticky situations before you stick into one.

You know what they say: "What's done is done."

**7**If you see money in a wallet or just lying around there,

Don't even try taking them for your personal use; or be eaten by a bear.

Take it back to the owner or let the police take responsibility.

Don't use as an excuse to do with the money, intimacy.

8These are just some of the common sticky situations I've learned.

There are other more solutions to be discovered.

It's never too late to get out of this and do the right thing.

You'll be rewarded someday by your generosity.


	34. Orihime and the F14 Part 2

**Orihime and the F14 Part 2: Behind Enemy Lines**

_-A one shot sequel-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note 1: **Make it a habit that there are four parts of these. Please don't kill me…

**Note 2: **Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Renji are in this too…

1Into the skies she went on, a mission to defend her country.

She commenced her mission with three of her old friends as wingmen naturally.

All of them were in F14 fighter planes and on a dangerous mission.

To gather intelligence from where those planes she engaged came from.

2They could see Japan fading away from them as they got farther into the ocean.

Suddenly, four MIG-29s were scrambled; with gun barrages they were stricken.

They evaded the guns and had no choice but to take them down.

They quickly dispersed and chased the MIG Squadron.

3Second Lieutenant Kurosaki Ichigo, also Orihime's right-hand man

"You're mine you damn shit attacker!" He replied.

He pressed the button and fired a missile at the enemy.

The plane was shot down; one for the good guys joyfully.

4Airman First Class Abarai Renji, the airplane stuntman

He turned his plane upside down and dived down.

When he was 5 seconds to the ocean, he pulled up.

The MIG behind him crashed in the waters, never to pop.

5Airman First Class Arisawa Tatsuki, still Orihime's protector

Two MIG planes were tailing her friend's back and preparing to gun her.

She fired two missiles at those two enemy bogeys.

Both were shot down but one fired a missile before its death.

6Her friend's plane was hit by a missile.

She crashed into enemy territorial waters; no point and no style.

Into the beachhead she landed of an island.

What bad luck, it was a bandit's land.

7Her wingmen tried to rescue her.

But barrages of guns and missiles made them retreat and sober.

Now she alone must survive in the jungles below fine.

She must survive…behind enemy lines.


	35. Karin in the World Cup

**Karin in the World Cup**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Think of this as the women's World Cup.

1The crowd cheered and shouted as the finals began at the stadium.

The finals of the soccer World Cup, it was Japan versus Belgium.

After all hard work and defeating teams that hindered them,

They were here standing face-to-face with Belgium.

2What a spectacular sight it was for the ace player Kurosaki Karin.

Thousands were watching and so did her family.

It was a dream that started small but came true.

Now, it was time for the game to start with rules.

3Team Belgium had the ball and was kicking it across the field.

One of them kicked hard but a block by Japan's goalkeeper yielded.

That kick was so hard that if would've crushed her hands.

But it wasn't enough to crush her mighty friendship bonds.

4Now, after Belgium tried and failed, Japan stole the ball from them.

Karin had the ball and was kicking it across the field until the hem.

But her kick to the goal was barred by a Belgium goalkeeper.

It was an intense fight, but sadly only one will go home the victor.

5Time was running out and nobody scored yet.

Both teams were starting to fret.

Belgium was in possession of the ball

But Karin stole it from them and gave them a big toll.

6A few seconds remaining and there was no time to get near.

She kicked the ball from afar, even though it was far in the rear.

The enemy goalkeeper almost had it but he bumped on the goal frame.

The ball is in, time's out, game over, and Japan had won the game!

7What a glorious victory for their country

But it wasn't only for bounty.

It was about sportsmanship and determination.

The two teams shook hands and hugged without hesitation.

8It was a great battle between two skilled teams.

But Karin won the cup, it seems.

It was like a dream that became a reality.

But she still has, for her family, intimacy.


	36. The World Beyond His Window

**The World beyond His Window**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1There are different worlds besides his room and his hometown.

Some worlds by the naked eye can't be seen.

There was much more than meets his eye.

And there was no way his eyes could say goodbye.

What was it that his eyes could never perceive?

Is it the world of light and darkness or is he being deceived?

The world beyond his window contains mystery and secrets.

Beyond his understanding these things are but never beyond reach.

2He can't see what's above him or below him.

He can't even see this world's topmost rim.

All that he could ever see was a view of his hometown.

Despite its presence and beauty, why is his face showing a frown?

Everyone has desires to know the world beyond their windows.

Rarely, the answer can be found on their respective shadows.

Was there really life on other worlds than this?

The boy asked himself: "what's with all of these?"

3The answer is always hard to find and also hard to analyze.

But there's always room for everything to compromise.

Worlds come in different shapes, sizes, distortions, and structures.

Some may be beneficiary, while others could cause a severe fracture.

He wants to expand his knowledge beyond the twilight zone.

One that will tell him life's answers to life's questions before he becomes pure bone

Alas, there's no telling what will happen to him.

As he goes on a journey to seek worlds beyond his window, he must increase his self-esteem.

4Life goes on and the boy continues to look for the answer.

The world beyond his window is an odd one; look in later.

Nevertheless, it is his destiny to follow the footsteps of those who did the same thing.

What was the answer to all their worries and problems that would give them a certain ring?

It will be a hard journey looking for worlds beyond his window.

It might be above in the skies or down below.

The boy's destiny has been set; he must go forth into the unthinkable.

If necessary, he must battle it out before it is unstoppable.


	37. Orihime and the F14 Part 3

**Orihime and the F14 Part 3: Escaping the Iron Cage**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1The girl's F14 plane was thrashed and totaled by enemy fire.

She now wandered around the island silently but very tired.

She must not get spotted otherwise it's the end.

A pistol and twelve shots wasn't enough to fend.

2She entered a thick jungle with different creatures in it.

Some that scurry away while others ready to hit.

Suddenly, she heard rustling of the leaves and gun firing.

She whispered to herself: "They're coming!"

3Nowhere to run and nowhere to call for help,

She hid atop the tree branches; ignoring the kelps.

Thirty enemy soldiers razed the jungle into five parties of six.

They dominated the jungle area in a synch.

4The sun was still up and running; nighttime was still far.

They only found the plane on the beachhead; wrecked like a car.

She silently went down the tree and sneaked out the jungle.

What the girl saw was very overwhelming; a base in the island of little.

5"This must be their headquarters." She whispered.

Intruders weren't welcome in this island of little.

The entire beachhead was surrounded by batteries and soldiers which were the lords.

It was an iron cage and Orihime was the caged bird.

6She must now attempt an escape to fly once more into the skies.

So to her allies she could ever comply.

There wasn't any room for error that could kill her.

An iron cage was as hard as an escaping bird.

7She sneaked in the airfield; avoiding the guards.

As expected of a well-fortified fortress, sneaking in was hard.

There was no telling what might happen when discovered.

She would feel very idiotic and absurd.

8A newly-brought-in Su-27 was stored in Hangar number 14.

Time before discovery was very short, and the minutes ticked into 13.

The hangar was empty so she helped herself in.

It was unequipped but any plane for now will do fine.

9She boarded the plane and blasted the hangar door with a few gunshots.

The hijacked plane went out of the hangar and quickly took off, not knowing her stats.

Immediately, a squad of Su-35s was dispatched to chase her.

They were no ordinary pilots but aces from the better.

10She escaped the iron cage but not its sentries.

They'll make sure she won't make, back home, her entry.

The final battle will take place at the skies once again.

That is, if she could still, by her allies, be retained.


	38. Orihime and the F14 Part 4

**Orihime and the F14 Part 4: Battle of Hokkaido**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **I am so wicked sick. Please don't kill me.

1There wasn't enough weapons on board the Su-27.

The enemy squadron was catching up like men rushing to the tavern.

She sent a distress signal back at base.

Hopefully, upon receiving she could still stay.

2For the meantime, missiles were fired upon.

But she couldn't, by those, be stunned.

The missiles were no match for the pilot's flight capabilities.

But she was about to head for uncertainty

3She looked down and saw the huge island of Hokkaido.

There was a festival going on below.

A stray missile could cause hundreds of lives to be lost.

Withdrawing out of the land was the solution otherwise people below will be toast.

4The battle in the skies would mean the fate of Japan hanging at the balance.

How she hoped she was just in a mere old trance.

With no missiles and only guns to spare, she fought back.

But unlimited was her only means of attack.

5Into the tail of one Su-35 she went and attacked.

Down one fighter, right on it's unguarded back.

Into another tail of the same bogey she went and attacked.

Down another one, dead on it's open back.

6Missiles were fired upon her front and back.

She quickly avoided them and continued the attack.

But this time, she wasn't there to make any more kills.

"Oh no, I'm out of ammo!" She said with fears.

7What was she to do now with no weapon to retaliate?

With no guns and low fuel, she won't even last a minute.

Suddenly, three planes ricochet past her; it was her wingmen.

They replied to the distress signal; the bogeys now are dead men.

8The two fighters retreated from the land they're not welcome to.

Her old friends responded like the old days of their freshmen life.

They escorted their captain to the nearest airstrip.

She was glad she was back on solid ground and not on the sky's tip.

9The four were reunited again.

Congratulations from the crew waved at Orihime.

She wasn't only well-known to Honshu but now on Hokkaido.

It was a legend worth remembering like a halo.


	39. Fishing For Dummies

**Fishing for Dummies**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1It was a beautiful day at the river outside town.

It was perfect to avoid getting the lowdown.

Ichigo and Ishida sat on the riverbank, setting up their rods.

Death God and Quincy, together in the river for some cods

2They screwed the parts of their rods together.

They shared a roll of string with each other.

And off they go; they; launched the buoy with the hook and bait.

In the boat they will sit, watch the buoy and wait.

3Just like friends fishing and have their backs with each other,

They also have patience and cooperation with one another.

Suddenly, Ichigo's line began pulling by itself in a race.

"It's a big one!" He exclaimed and tried pulling it out in the surface.

4A big bass was reeled in and into the boat.

The two looked at it, it was a bloat.

What a lucky fisher Ichigo was and how excited was he.

With that, he wouldn't pay for a carnival's entrance fee.

5He is an example of an excellent fisher.

One who has patience and is not a hitter.

These are just basics of what to know on fishing.

Be patient and wait and don't be into hitting.


	40. Zaraki Kenpachi the Tough

**Zaraki Kenpachi the Tough**

_**-**A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Self-explanatory title; all about the mean-looking and tough Zaraki Kenpachi

1There's no guy as violent as him.

His blood tank is almost at the topmost rim.

Live or die is his concept in his life.

He doesn't care less about cutting him with a knife.

2He has battled countless enemies and adversaries.

None of them had the guts not to be afraid.

Anywhere they cut him, he loves it.

His pain falls at the bottom of the pit.

3But his background was shrouded all in blood.

He's one killing machine and no stupid old rod.

He killed his own captain to have his right to lead the squad.

No one objected to his rule, otherwise it'll be bad.

4When the going gets tough, the tough get going.

Muscle, body, skin…all of these weren't as easy as boat rowing.

He's the monster of the society.

11th Squad Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi.


	41. Dr Unohana Retsu, MD: The Prelude

**Dr. Unohana Retsu, M.D.: Prelude**

_-A one shot prelude-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **This is an intro to my next fan fiction featuring Unohana Retsu. Although it's only worth 10 shots, it's worth it.

1It couldn't hurt going out of Soul Society for the moment.

It's hard to think all of her days in her quarters she spent.

So she packed her things and went to the real world.

Since she was new, to no one she spoke a word.

2Zaraki wanted to come to but he couldn't tag along.

He has some scores to settle with Sui Fong.

Isane couldn't come either as well because of her sibling.

Kiyone might be obsessed with hitting.

3Unohana Retsu went into the real world alone.

She sought for a job for money so she could afford a telephone.

She then decided to apply at the town hospital.

There, she was gladly welcomed by the staff before they even fall.

4She had her own office, it was very wonderful.

All that she needed was to follow the rules.

A gold name plate was placed in front of her desk with a few beads.

It read: "Dr. Unohana Retsu, M.D."

5This is a story of a mother-like Death God.

She aided the real world without any sign of bid.

Forget the intro, forget the interlude.

This is a prelude.


	42. Orihime and the F14 Part 5

**Orihime and the F14 Part 5: The Bloody Battlefield**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Countless odds she surpassed through skill,

Endless cycles of disaster she went through by will,

Now the time has come for another danger to yield,

Okinawa, Japan: soon to become the bloody battlefield.

2A massive rebellion led by war veterans seized the place.

Every structure and life they've taken over in front of a person's face.

Nevertheless, she accepted the mission.

It was a show of courage without hesitation.

3It wasn't about skill this time.

It was now defending millions of lives on the line.

What could the rebellion get from all of this?

Do they even need a place to seize?

4The army, navy, and air force were scrambled immediately.

5,000 men; 5 ships; and 16 planes raced to Okinawa hurriedly.

She wouldn't like this battle that will just yield.

Men pouring out blood on the bloody battlefield

5At around noon, they've reached Okinawa.

Coastal batteries and artillery were fired from the soil strata.

The ships fought back with the same batteries.

Soldiers land on the beachhead, not knowing the contingencies.

6In just minutes after the massive landing,

Hundreds of men with guns lay down and at the sky staring.

What did the rebellious men wanted in their lives?

Was it money or the government in the hive?

7Fighter planes went into action; destroying the pillboxes.

Tanks, walls, towers, and even big rockets

Still, the beachhead alone was covered in liters of blood.

It was those who were never given another chance to bud.

8The army has breached the place with only a thousand to spare.

"Don't shed blood anymore." She said to herself. "This is already unfair."

Worried was her wingmen about the reckless fighting.

It was then destiny kicked in the wrong timing.

9Okinawa was freed, and so did its citizens.

Rebellious leaders were all caught, but no damage was lessened.

Back at base, Orihime never stopped crying.

This occurrence was becoming unbecoming.

10In the midst of battle, there is no turning back.

No personal feelings should intrude; otherwise it's a big lack.

A young pilot now has seen too much bloodshed which did yield.

The loss of many lives in the bloody battlefield.


	43. The Last Resort

**The Last Resort**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Behold, evil has ravaged the lands of the dominant humans!

No more of the species once dominated the land of their lifespan.

The once green grass and brown soil was tainted.

To black blight it turned; the leaves have long fainted.

2However, there was still hope for restoration.

It was never too late to restore what's lost due to the oblivion.

It's not underground and not above the skies of home.

It's somewhere far from home; a place where peace and harmony roam.

3It's also home to the greatest anti-evil warriors, the Death Gods

And they're not even a second late from their rods.

It's humanity's last hope of defeating the arrival of the ultimate evil.

Prepare your swords and your minds; or not forge them in the anvil.

4They come into the ravaged world and march in.

Their efforts will not go into the recycle bin.

March on, warriors, march on! Your destiny a waits!

Do not be fooled by evil or caught in it's scum bait.

5And so, the human world has been reclaimed.

Evil shall trouble us no more; they are condemned.

No high is the wall or no strong is the fort.

Soul Society and its warriors are the last resort.


	44. September 3

**September 3**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **For those who know why September 3, good for you. For those who know not, don't ask and read this:

1Imagine the third of September to be a Sunday

It was regularly a great time for a family day.

But alas, here we see Orihime getting up on bed.

She sighed and said: 'It's September the third."

2What was to her September the third?

Will the birds fly south or the sheep herd?

From her looks, it seemed like she wasn't happy to see.

The date that will change her life to be free

3As usual, she did her daily routines before school.

Not that she was acting like a complete fool.

She dresses up for school, not knowing some contingencies.

But she doesn't have, regarding this, any tendencies.

4As she arrived at school, she was welcomed the usual way.

She said to herself: "They've forgotten all about my birthday."

Alas, even some of us didn't know about this.

Orihime's birthday was today, September 3, 2006!

5Hours have passed and she went home bummed.

To pass the time walking home, a song she hummed.

None of her friends knew her birthday was today.

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and not to mention Tatsuki were all sent away.

6As she arrived at her home, she opened the door.

"Surprise" They let out a joyous roar.

She was definitely surprised to see.

Her friends in her house; destiny stings like a bee

7"You think we've forgotten all about it?" Ichigo said.

It was all planned out from the beginning, he pled.

She was very happy that she wasn't betrayed.

They could've just said it to her and stayed.

8It was a beautiful day.

It was a day worth remembering; okay.

September the third was the date.

Never did not, played with her, fate.


	45. The Man Behind the Mask

**The Man behind the Mask**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Ever seen Mayuri's real face before?

1Of all the thirteen squad captains alike

One of them refused to face them like a spike.

He conceals his face behind the mask.

It was easy but then a disturbing kind of task.

He never wanted the sunlight and moonlight to touch,

His face; forever concealed inside the pouch

2Nevertheless, all the others got used to his strange behavior.

However, he refused to do any stupid and awkward favors.

None questioned him about the face behind the mask of his.

"Do not question to me that or you'll end up with deadly bees!"

He was a scary captain; never deserving of the position.

Anyone would keep, about him, their theoretical intuition.

3Exactly, who was the man behind the mask?

Some say he wasn't human while others left alone the cask.

What was his reason in hiding his face behind the shadows?

Moreover, why did he keep shut his once-open windows?

Still, may wonder who their captain was.

Often it created, between squads and Death Gods, big fuzz.

4Not only he conceals himself his mask but himself as well.

He stays at his lab doing secretive work until it rings a bell.

He only appears during meetings with their superior.

He always has really felt so inferior.

But his power is yet another story to uncover.

For now, let this question into the skies hover.


	46. Orihime and the F14 Finale

**Orihime and the F14 Finale: Kamikaze, the Ultimate Sacrifice**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Thank goodness, this is the last one! Please R&R my works and don't kill me.

1The final battle was about to take place at the iron cage.

Every soldier here will turn their books to another page.

The last of the rebels fell back to their base island.

At last, victory for their enemies was at hand.

2The nation's brave warriors were welcomed with bullets and guns.

A huge fight: the rebels versus the Land of the Rising Sun.

Above the clouds the planes were caught in a dogfight.

From up there, there's nothing pleasant on sight.

3Hundreds of men, from both sides, lose their lives.

Exactly what was the point of all this fighting in a hive?

It was even bloodier than that back at Okinawa.

They'd hope they're to raise the flag at Iwo Jima.

4Up in the skies, the squad saw something terrible.

A missile silo, with ICBMs still active and stable

They dived down and destroyed any anti-air in their way.

The enemy commander spoke: "They're all going to pay!"

5An ICBM was launched from the silo; an ascending star.

It went very high up surpassing the dogfight and very far.

Then, it turned and dived down towards the beachhead.

"Damn, it's heading for the fighting!" Ichigo exclaimed.

6The missile impacted on the ground at zero hour.

The green mango freshly-picked has gotten sour.

Now thousands were dead on both sides.

To the missile silo they must now abide.

7But they were surprised by a squad of three planes.

Three of them were shot down but they ejected just fine.

Orihime shot down those who shot her friends down.

She's the only one and left in the skies alone.

8Target locked on the missile silo; but alas it didn't happen.

Her plane was now weaponless; no missiles and no guns.

There was only one way to stop this monstrosity.

Divine wind is the answer; back into the antiquity.

9She was then shot down by an enemy plane.

The enemy was shot down by an ally plane down the lane.

Right towards the silo she was headed.

Oh no, a big problem, she couldn't eject!

10She leaves a message to the heroic ally pilot.

"Please tell my friends all that you can hear from this plot.

I loved them all like they were my family.

This is no lie, I am telling the truth, really.

11"Also, I convey a message for Kurosaki.

I love him; I don't care now about the paparazzi.

Please say this to my comrades below.

I'm going to take me and my partner into the final blow."

12The transmission was cut off and the ally plane flew.

She dashed like a meteor and to the silo she crashed into.

The silo and the plane exploded; the enemy commander died with his men.

Her precious life was already spent.

13The battle was over, but it wasn't a great victory.

The rebellion was uplifted, but it wasn't intimacy.

Down below, her wingmen cried and shed tears.

It was like their commander had feared.

14And so life goes on; the great pilot died.

Destiny, to them, had lied.

Long live Orihime shall be remembered by all.

The girl who died with dignity and honor

15And so this is where it all ends.

But the journey of life moves on even if she's dead.

A hero to all, but an important piece to the puzzle to her friends

Destiny, why have you been cruel to her death?

**Note: **It makes me feel to say "damn it" all over again. Let us pray in silence for her soul. If you're in the military, give her the honorable salute.


	47. Serendipity for Sentimentality

**Serendipity for Sentimentality**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **"Serendipity" – chance; "Sentimentality" – romance. Reference: Microsoft Word Built-in Dictionary and Thesaurus.

1In a certain place in a certain time of day or night,

Two people make a promise to each other very tight.

When must this time come for time is running out?

If it ever was too late, then one will pout.

2Must be on a quiet and private place?

Or just simply at a room where privacy is with haste?

There is always a chance for romance to flourish.

The loving persons just don't see it.

3The Park is the perfect place at night

It is since kids go home at dusk; just right.

Ichigo makes a promise to Orihime.

Hoping that his words will reach her until the finale

4"I promise that I'll protect you." He started.

"Even if it means my life, you I will defend.

Just let me hear your voice and give me time.

Any place or any time is fine."

5"Kurosaki-kun, I don't know…" She couldn't say a word.

"I think that I'm…no—we're not ready to soar.

But I will gratefully accept you because of your speech.

Let your promise not be corrupted by a mere leech."

6In the building rooftop stood Ishida and Rukia; with distance.

With haste children, time won't make another entrance.

Ishida makes a promise to Rukia on behalf.

Of her help in the war of good and evil; like a halved calf.

7"Please, listen to my vow." He spoke.

"By the pride of the Quincy, I will protect you even with a poke.

I am ready to sacrifice my life for you, my lady.

So take your time in answering but don't be hasty."

8"Ishida…are you really ready for this?" She responded.

"Are we really going to make a formidable bond?

Hope I will that your promise will be true to heart.

And let it not be shattered by a sharp dart."

9This kind of sentimentality is in perfect disguise.

Love can be kind or cruel; depending on the girls and guys.

Only time will tell their decision.

This time, it won't work here…intuition.


	48. Shihouin Yoruichi

**Shihouin Yoruichi**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1Break! Break! Break the barriers of sound and light!

Kill your enemies with skill and deadly might!

Whether the odds are jumbled, take on the fight!

Show them who's wrong and definitely right!

2In a blink of an eye, she disappears at top speed.

There's no need for cat food for her to feed.

Looks can be deceiving and she could be deadly.

But at times of need, she could be as friendly.

3No one could be as fast as her.

Anyone, by her speed, could be spurred.

Catching up with her was strictly impossible.

Breaking the speed barriers they were unable.

4Break! Break! Break the barriers of sound and light!

Kill your enemies with skill and deadly might!

Whether the odds are jumbled, take on the fight!

Show them who's wrong and definitely right!


	49. Closing the Curtain

**Closing the Curtain**

_-A one shot-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

1They have gone through extreme hardships.

But they never surrendered their friendship.

All the odds were against them; but they didn't care.

Even the strongest of enemies had only to stare.

2But alas, it's time to close the curtain on this story.

But destiny itself won't feel a little bit sorry.

One more time, to them let's say "Thank You".

And in return, they will definitely do.

3Thank you Ichigo for the strength of your power

Thank you and your sword for humanity's defense tower.

Although this may not be much, it's still an honor.

To be fighting alongside you; what an exemplary valor

4Thank you Rukia for your guidance in his battles

Thank you for getting all of us out of every hassle.

There's no better way to thank more than this.

Think of it as the plants and green trees.

5Thank you Ishida for your wisdom and intelligence

Thank you for getting rid of the blocking fence.

What better way to thank you more, the last Quincy.

Move on and revive your clan quickly.

6Thank you Chad for your Herculean strength

Thank you for your power that has extraordinary lengths.

This is humanity's thanks for being alongside them.

Your deeds will be long remembered as long as the old tree's stem.

7Lastly, thank you Orihime for your happiness and elegance

Thank you for giving us hopes in every evil's entrance.

May happiness and fortune continue to shine upon you?

And may it continue to shine upon humanity too.

8However, the journey of a thousand miles has just begun.

Never shall anything, in your voyage, stun.

Humanity again thanks you all for defending their right to live.

May good fortune and happiness come to you and receive.


	50. Everybody's Farewell

**Everybody's Farewell**

_-A one shot Intensive Emotions finale special-_

_-Jonas Trinidad-_

**Note: **Last poem in the line. Please R&R my works and still don't kill me.

**Legend: **2 - Ichigo; 3 - Rukia; 5 - Ishida; 6 - Orihime; 7 - Chad

1As the curtain falls on the story and the show ends.

Many more shall they come; twists and bends.

It's time for friends to say "Farewell, we shall meet again."

They will part after high school graduation by train.

2"Well, it's been fun but I think the line ends here.

So see you later, I hope we meet somewhere out there.

Just wait for me to die and you can die as well.

We'll both go to Heaven and live like the bell."

3"ichigo, if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't exist.

But if I hadn't helped you, you we're dead meat.

I'll await everyone's arrival in Soul Society.

So make it fast and hurry already."

4Farewell does mean goodbye to a person.

But it doesn't mean goodbye forever even to the nation.

It may be temporary or may be permanent.

But the memories of friends forever will be prominent.

5"Kurosaki, our little game of Death God and Quincy isn't over.

Make sure you don't draw the short straw and go under.

I'll await our reunion and fight man-to-man.

Let's see who has the longer and better lifespan."

6"Everybody, thank you for being my friends

I really appreciate it rather than living a life of solitary.

Destiny may have some twists and bends.

But our friendship will live on truly."

7"I couldn't say much about our little farewell.

But you know: all's well that ends well.

So I bid you one more time: adios, amigos.

If you need me, I'm at the rainbow indigo."

8And so life goes on with its destiny.

But it's not in a complete hurry.

The intensive emotions end here and now.

But a new adventure will make them go."

_**-THE END-**_

**Other works that need R&R:**

1. "A Death God's Will to Protect"

2. "Dr. Unohana Retsu, M.D." (coming soon)

3. "Orihime and the F14 the Series" (coming soon)

4. "The Yoruichi Files" (coming soon)


End file.
